marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Doctor Strange (película)
Doctor Strange (Doctor Strange: Hechicero Supremo en América Hispana) es una película de superhéroes basada en el superhéroe de Marvel Comics del mismo nombre. Se trata de la décimo cuarta entrega del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y de la Saga del Infinito, y la segunda entrega de la Fase Tres. Se estrenó el 4 de noviembre de 2016 en Estados Unidos. La película fue dirigida por Scott Derrickson, y fue protagonizada por Benedict Cumberbatch como Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange y Dormammu, Chiwetel Ejiofor como Karl Mordo, Rachel McAdams como Christine Palmer, Benedict Wong como Wong, Mads Mikkelsen como Kaecilius, y Tilda Swinton como la Ancestral. Su secuela, Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness, se estrenará el 7 de mayo de 2021 en Estados Unidos. Sinopsis :Marvel’s Doctor Strange sigue la historia del talentoso neurocirujano Doctor Stephen Strange quien, tras un trágico accidente automovilístico, debe poner a un lado su ego y aprender los secretos del mundo del misticismo y las dimensiones paralelas. Asentado en Greenwich Village en Nueva York, el Doctor Strange debe actuar como intermediario entre el mundo real y lo que aguarda más allá, utilizando un amplio rango de habilidades metafísicas y artefactos para proteger el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Argumento En Katmandú, Nepal, un grupo de brujos deshonestos se infiltran en Kamar-Taj, un lugar que solo conocen los Maestros de las Artes Místicas. Después de decapitar al bibliotecario, el líder del grupo, Kaecilius, roba una página de un ritual prohibido de un libro propiedad de su antigua mentora, Ancestral. Mientras los Fanáticos escapan por un portal a Londres, la Hechicera Suprema los atrapa en la Dimensión Espejo. Ella derrota a varios Fanáticos, pero no logra evitar que Kaecilius y sus seguidores sobrevivientes escapen con el ritual. En la ciudad de Nueva York, Stephen Strange es un médico y neurocirujano aclamado, pero también es muy arrogante, y solo se preocupa por la riqueza y el éxito que aportan sus talentos. Una noche, mientras viaja para dar una charla de invitado, se ve involucrado en un accidente automovilístico después de desviar su atención de la carretera. A pesar de que sobrevive, sus manos resultan gravemente heridas, lo cual exigió la inserción de alfileres de metal en ellos. Como resultado, estas tiemblan continuamente, dejando a Strange apenas capaz de escribir su nombre, poniendo fin a su carrera. Su ex amante y compañera de trabajo, Christine Palmer, intenta ayudarlo a seguir adelante, pero Strange está desesperado por sanar sus heridas y le ordena severamente que lo deje en paz. Después de pasar meses sometido a cirugías experimentales para sus manos, usando todo su dinero y recursos, Strange busca a Jonathan Pangborn, un parapléjico que misteriosamente pudo volver a caminar. Pangborn le dice a Strange que debe ir a Kamar-Taj, donde él es salvado por Karl Mordo, quien lo lleva a conocer a su mentora, la Ancestral. La Ancestral le muestra a Strange su poder, revelándole el Plano astral y otras dimensiones como la Dimensión Espejo. Strange le ruega que le enseñe, y ella finalmente acepta a pesar de su arrogancia, que le recuerda a Kaecilius. Strange comienza a entrenar con Ancestral y Mordo, y aprende de los libros antiguos de la biblioteca que ahora está protegida por el maestro Wong. Él le explica que la Tierra está protegida de otras dimensiones por un hechizo formado por tres localizaciones llamadas Santuarios, que se encuentran en la ciudad de Nueva York, Londres y Hong Kong. La tarea de los hechiceros es proteger los Santuarios, aunque Pangborn optó por renunciar a esta responsabilidad a favor de canalizar energía para volver a caminar; Strange tendrá que decidir entre recuperar el uso de sus manos o proteger el mundo. Strange progresa rápidamente durante varios meses, incluso leyendo en secreto los textos prohibidos y aprendiendo a usar el poder del tiempo con el místico Ojo de Agamotto. Mordo y Wong advierten a Strange que no utilice ese poder, pues quebranta las leyes de la naturaleza, comparando su arrogante de anhelo de poder con el de Kaecilius, quien cree que todos deberían vivir tanto como Ancestral después de la muerte de sus seres queridos. Kaecilius y sus seguidores usan las páginas robadas para convocar al poderoso Dormammu de la Dimensión Oscura, donde el tiempo no existe y todos pueden vivir para siempre. Ellos destruyen el Santuario de Londres y dicho acto manda a Strange desde Kamar-Taj al Santuario de Nueva York. Kaecilius y los Fanáticos no tardan en llegar allí también, por lo que Strange los detiene con la capa mística de levitación hasta que llegan Mordo y Ancestral. Strange descubre que la inmortalidad de Ancestral proviene del poder de la Dimensión Oscura, lo cual desilusiona a Mordo. Más tarde, se lleva a cabo otro conflicto, en el cual Kaecilius hiere mortalmente a Ancestral y escapa a Hong Kong. Ancestral es llevada al Hospital Metro-General, y antes de morir, su forma astral le dice a Strange que él también tendrá que romper las reglas, como lo hizo ella, por el bien del mundo y para equilibrar la naturaleza. Palmer nota a Strange descontento por perder a su maestra, pero aún así él está dispuesto a vencer a Kaecilius. Strange y Mordo llegan a Hong Kong, solo para encontrar a Wong muerto y el Santuario destruido, con la Dimensión Oscura ya envolviendo la Tierra. Strange usa el Ojo de Agamotto para retroceder en el tiempo y salvar a Wong, antes de crear un bucle temporal interminable dentro de la Dimensión Oscura en el que se encierra a sí mismo y a Dormammu para siempre. Después de matar a Strange indefinidas veces sin éxito, Dormammu accede de mala gana a abandonar la Tierra si Strange deshace el bucle, llevándose a Kaecilius y sus Fanáticos. Disgustado por Strange y la indiferencia de Ancestral por las consecuencias al desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza, Mordo abandona Kamar-Taj y sigue su camino solo. Strange guarda el Ojo, que Wong revela ser en realidad una Gema del Infinito, en Kamar-Taj, y luego se traslada al Santuario de Nueva York para continuar sus estudios. En la primera escena post-créditos, algún tiempo después, Strange es visitado por Thor, quien ha traído a su hermano Loki a la Tierra para buscar a su padre Odín. Él decide ayudarles, a cambio de que ellos abandonen la Tierra una vez se reencuentren con su padre. En la segunda escena post-créditos, Mordo visita a Pangborn y le roba la energía que estaba usando para caminar, manifestando su intención de detener el mal uso continuo del poder por parte de los hechiceros en la Tierra. Reparto *Benedict Cumberbatch como Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange / Dormammu *Chiwetel Ejiofor como Karl Mordo *Rachel McAdams como Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong como Wong *Mads Mikkelsen como Kaecilius *Tilda Swinton como Ancestral *Michael Stuhlbarg como Nicodemus West *Benjamin Bratt como Jonathan Pangborn *Scott Adkins como Lucian Aster *Linda Louise Duan como Maestra Minoru *Mark Anthony Brighton como Daniel Drumm *Topo Wresniwiro como Hamir *Umit Ulgen como Sol Rama *Katrina Durden como Fanática Rubia *Zara Phythian como Fanática Morena *Alaa Safi como Fanático Alto *Dean Ridge como Fanático Nervioso (inacreditado) *Adam Pelta-Pauls como Billy *Guillaume Faure como Etienne *Ezra Khan como Bibliotecario de Kamar-Taj *Pat Kiernan como Él mismo *Stan Lee como Informante de los Vigilantes *Lulu Wilson como Donna Strange (escena eliminada) *Amy Landecker como Dra. Bruner (escena eliminada) *Chris Hemsworth como Thor (escena a mitad de los créditos) *Actor desconocido como Sacerdote (escena eliminada) Apariciones Localidades *Estados Unidos **Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York ***Greenwich Village ***Hospital Metro-General ***Apartamento de Stephen Strange ***Santuario de Nueva York ***Torre de los Vengadores ***Taller de Jonathan Pangborn *Nepal **Katmandú ***Kamar-Taj *Monte Everest *Inglaterra **Londres ***Santuario de Londres ***Universidad Exeter *China **Hong Kong ***Santuario de Hong Kong *Multiverso **Dimensión Astral **Dimensión Espejo **Dimensión Oscura **Dimensión Mandelibus **Reino Cuántico *Tokio, Japón (mencionado) *Asgard (mencionado) Eventos *Hurto del Libro de Cagliostro *Ataque a los Santuarios **Destrucción del Santuario de Londres **Batalla en el Santuario de Nueva York **Duelo en el Plano Astral **Batalla en la Dimensión Espejo **Batalla en el Santuario de Hong Kong **Encuentro en la Dimensión Oscura Objetos *Ojo de Agamotto **Gema del Tiempo *Capa de Levitación *Libro de Cagliostro *Orbe de Agamotto *Fragmento Espacial *Anillo de Honda *Bastón del Tribunal Viviente *Vara de Watoomb *Dagas de Guadaña *Rotonda de Gateways *Brasero Bom'Galiath *Bandas Carmesíes de Cyttorak Vehículos *Lamborghini Huracan Especies inteligentes *Humanos *Asgardianos *Seres sin Mente Organizaciones *Maestros de las Artes Místicas *Vengadores (mencionados) *CNN (mencionado) Menciones *Cagliostro *Agamotto *Loki *Odín *Tribunal Viviente *Wikipedia Multimedia Imágenes *''Galería de imágenes de Doctor Strange'' Música *''Banda sonora de Doctor Strange'' Videos Idioma Inglés= Marvel's Doctor Strange Teaser Trailer Doctor Strange Official Trailer 2 Doctor Strange TV Spot Strange's Time - Marvel's Doctor Strange Legacy TV Spot - Marvel's "Doctor Strange" See Marvel's Doctor Strange in 10 Days! Marvel's Doctor Strange - The Doctor Is In Are you ready to have your world turned upside down? Leave You Spellbound - Marvel Studios' Doctor Strange The Strange Policy - Marvel Studios' Doctor Strange Clip Sanctum Battle - Marvel Studios' Doctor Strange Clip Heal the Body - Marvel Studios' Doctor Strange Clip |-| Español de América= Doctor Strange Hechicero Supremo (2016) Teaser 1 Doblado Latino HD Oficial Doctor Strange Hechicero Supremo (2016) Tráiler Oficial Doblado Español Latino Doctor Strange Hechicero Supremo - TV Spot Latino Doctor Strange Hechicero Supremo - TV Spot 2 Latino |-| Español de España= Doctor_Strange_de_Marvel_Primer_teaser_tr%C3%A1iler_oficial_de_Espa%C3%B1a_HD Doctor Strange de Marvel - Tráiler oficial 2 para España HD Doctor Strange ¡Hazte ya con tu entrada! Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Abre tu mente' Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Rebobinar' Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Fuerza' Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Bienvenido al UCM' Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Del revés' Doctor Strange de Marvel Nº1 en cines Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Secta' Doctor Strange de Marvel Spot 'Haz lo imposible' |-| Subtitulados= Doctor Strange Hechicero Supremo – Primer Avance Doctor Strange Hechicero Supremo – Nuevo Adelanto ¿Estás listo para que tu mundo de un vuelco total? Enlaces externos * * * * * en:Doctor Strange (film) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de la Saga del Infinito Categoría:Películas de la Fase Tres Categoría:Doctor Strange (película)